Changed
by peacelivelove14
Summary: Holly Walter thought her life was different, but, she didn't know how much different. Not until some guy tries to kill her and starts to talk about demons. That's not even the weirdest part, the boy seems to be following her and is wondering why she can see him. When she finds out that she is part of a world that she didn't even know existed she gets a little changed.


Chapter One

The sun was starting to set making the sky turn a light pink color. Holly Walter walked down the familiar streets of Boston, she quickly found the road that held her apartment complex. She walked up to the worn stone stairs that she went up and down everyday. The building was brick with many windows in it, she opened the big black door and ran up the stairs the front door of her apartment. She stared at the door knowing her dad would freak because she didn't come home right after school.

Taking a deep breath, Holly opened the door walking into the beige colored house, her dad, Malcolm Walter, was very serious and didn't like bright colors. Looking around you probably would have guessed that it was just a middle-aged man who lived here, there was no color really anywhere except her room.

"You're home late," She heard from behind her as she was trying to sneak into her room.

She turned around giving him a smile, "Sorry, I was just wandering around you know, thinking."

"Must you always be late," He said exasperated walking into the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

She walked over to one of the chairs and put her backpack down before going to sit down at the table. Dinner was just some spaghetti with meatballs but, her dads meatballs are some of the best, ever. She happily dug into her food, basically inhaling it.

When she was done she quickly excused herself to do some homework. Grabbing her backpack, she ran down the hall and into her bedroom. The familiar light blue color greeted her eyes as she walked into the room, it was simple with a bed, a desk, and a bunch of posters of her favorite bands. She threw her bag on her bed and walked over to the keyboard in the corner of the room with black paint, it was a chalkboard that she drew on almost everyday. Sitting down at the keyboard was somewhat painful but, nice in a way. She started to play one of the tunes her mother had taught her before she died, it was short, part of a song she's herd but still can't quite place it. She started to play one of the more complected tunes that involved using both of your hands, she played for a while until she thought it was best to actually do some homework.

After doing the long annoying pages of homework she had, Holly fell sleep on top of her books.

The morning went by quickly, she got dressed in a pair of jeans, a white shirt that said _kiss me slowly _on it(one of her favorite songs), and a red flannel shirt that she left unbuttoned. She walked down the hall while putting on her black converse on, bad idea, she ended up tripping about half way and fall on her face. Not wanting to do anything with her annoying super wavy pale blonde, almost white, hair she pulled it up into a ponytail, out of her bright blue eyes. She always thought that she would make a good ice queen with her hair, eyes, and pale skin.

Pushing her useless thoughts aside, Holly walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and ate those quickly before she had to got to school. Last minute she remembered that she still had to brush her teeth and ran into the white bathroom.

When she was finally done, she ran out of the apartment and down the street to the school that was a couple of blocks away. She was already late and she really didn't want to have to deal with the principle who was probably still mad that she had to go down to the office for the third time this month for punching some guy in the face, in her defense he called her stupid and a bunch of other names. She hated people at her school, they were all just looking for someone to pick on and she was it, it got her in trouble more times then she cared to admit. If someone was to call her a name of make fun of her she would have no problem hurting them and that is what she did most of the time, she might be shy but, don't annoy her.

The school bell hadn't rung when she walked into the walls of the school. Walking as fast as she could manage, she made it to her locker with time to spare. The classes she had in the morning all had the most boring teachers that could put anyone to sleep. They all talked in monotone voices and were really old. Grabbing her books, she walked to the first class, it was almost empty and quiet. Sitting down at the desk she always did, she picked up her pencil and started to doodle on the desk, no she wasn't an artist but, doodling is something she always did when she was bored. The class started to fill in as the bell rang and Mr. Fernandez stood up from his desk. _Here comes torture _she thought getting ready to take notes.

The rest of her classes before lunch were just as annoying as the first, she almost fell asleep in every class. When lunch came around she sat at her normal table with a bunch of people that you couldn't even count as friends because she hasn't had an actual conversation with anyone of them. She only sat there because she didn't want to sit alone and have everyone think she has no friends, which everyone already does but, it doesn't hurt. They were all so different than her, they like One Direction and she liked a bunch of people and bands no one has heard of. She sat at the end of the table and let them talk about whatever and she ate her lunch while tapping her fingers on the table like she was playing the piano.

The rest of the day went like a blur, classes, classes, and more classes. Holly walked into the brisk November air toward the abandoned warehouse she always went to after school. She hasn't told her dad about this because he would tell her never to come here again so she won't get in trouble. She pulled he sweatshirt closer to her as she walked, she really needed to use her warmer coat now.

She turned down street after street knowing exactly where she was going, though to others it might look like she was just wandering. When the building came into view she nearly spirited to it, getting out of the harsh winds would be the best thing right now. As she got closer she saw the broken window that she climbs in everyday, it was just close enough to the ground so she didn't have any trouble getting in.

The inside was a big open room but, it was quiet and she liked quiet. There were however some rooms in back that still had some chairs. She dropped her backpack and went toward the places she hasn't seen yet, she may have been coming here for a while but, exploring it would take forever.

When walking through one of the hallways she heard the sound of feet stepping over a large object, she turned around suddenly just in time to see a guy about her age come and push her against the wall hard. He had something in his hand , a knife and it was now pressed to her throat.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I'm no very good at first chapters but please keep reading. Hope you guys like it. Peace out!**

**~Care**


End file.
